YA NO SOY KANEKI KEN, AHORA SOMOS VENOM
by Luis6040xd
Summary: En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y por ende como cambia su vida, la unión a Anteiku y su posterior lucha contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, horror/terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100 % no yaoi :v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. VENOM(MARVEL)/TOKYO GHOUL
1. prologo

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga/Anime de Tokyo ghoul creado por Sui Ishida y en el comic "Venom protector letal" y de la película de dicho personaje estrenada este 2018 creado por Marvel comics.

 _ **NO AL PLAGIO YA QUE CADA ESCRITOR SE TOMA SU TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ lenguaje soez, contenido violento y/o sangriento, malas expresiones, y quizá en un futuro contenido sexual leve (dependiendo de cómo avance la historia :v)

 _ **Summary:**_ En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y por ende como cambia su vida, la unión a Anteiku y su posterior lucha contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, horror/terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100 % no yaoi :v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. CROSSOVER VENOM(MARVEL)/TOKYO GHOUL

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Esta es mi vida, mi nombre es Ken kaneki, de 18 años de edad, estudiante universitario, amante de la lectura del terror, con una vida normal, notas promedio, huérfano tanto de padre y madre, alguien que no le gusta meterse en problemas, y que a pesar de ser muy poco sociable y nunca haber tenido novia, tengo un amigo, que es literalmente el único al considero amigo o mejor dicho mejor amigo llamado Hideyoshi Nagachika, pero al que comúnmente llamo Hide. En mi vida realmente no pasa nada extraordinario mas allá de las salidas nocturnas que tengo con Hide cuando él decide que vayamos a acampar fuera de la ciudad. Realmente no se qué haría si no lo tuviera tal vez mi vida seria más aburrida es realmente un hermano.

-¿estás muy pensativo hoy no?- Hide preguntaba animadamente mientras observaba a Kaneki demasiado pensativo más de lo normal según él.

-no es nada es solo que estaba pensando sobre mi vida y que dirección vaya resulta, que no va a ningún lado- respondía Kaneki muy desanimado pues mientras visualizaba sobre su vida descubrió que no sabe qué hacer a futuro, pensar sobre que un día se graduara de la universidad, sin haber hecho nada relevante, con un sueldo mediocre, una vida mediocre, con el cual seguirá el resto de su vida.

-hey no te desanimes, aun falta tiempo sobre que decidir después de esto, tu al menos tienes buenas calificaciones y podrías conseguir empleo yo con mis calificaciones, creo que ni haciendo papas fritas me contratarían, además yo siempre estaré a tu lado, o no somos mejores amigos?-Respondía Hide con tal de animar a Kaneki ya que últimamente lo encontraba muy pensativo y a veces desanimado.

-claro que lo somos, además eres el único al que realmente considero único, pero en fin tienes razón no debo pensar tanto en eso creo que ya me siento más motivado, porque no vamos a ese café luego de terminadas las clases-Decía kaneki ya más animado que antes.

-¿cuál? Ahh la cafetería esa como se llamaba mmm veamos a Anteiku, ya hemos ido esta semana, cada tarde de esta semana, y realmente no pides mucho a lo mejor no será que te gusta la camarera que siempre nos atiende ahí?-Decía Hide en tono de burla a lo kaneki empieza a negar muy nerviosamente.

-¡No no no no! que va si ella es linda pero parece más joven que nosotros-Negaba kaneki muy sonrojado ya que la camarera le parecía linda en especial con ese flequillo que tapaba su ojo, pero no era la razón de ir a esa cafetería la razón era que ese lugar de alguna manera la parecía muy misterioso y llamaba mucho su atención, parecía que los empleados y el gerente ocultaban algo pero no sabía que era. Quería investigar a fondo porque según el ahí había gato encerrado.

-está bien si tu lo dices, pero no te enojes si yo pido su número -Decía Hide aun en tono de burla.

-no digo realmente quisiera ir hoy en la tarde que te parece Hide?-Preguntaba Kaneki ya que tenía ganas de ir aunque no sabía por qué.

-está bien terminemos las clases hoy, y después vamos a ese café a ver a tu noviecita-Decía aun Hide tratando de provocar a kaneki, pero de enojo si no de vergüenza.

-si si lo que digas Hide, vamos ya a clase-Decía kaneki, ya algo irritado, de lo mismo.

Terminadas las clases en la universidad, tanto Kaneki como Hide se dirigían a la cafetería, pero en una de las calles vieron mucha gente reunida, también había muchas patrullas de policía y entre esa multitud de personas y lograron distinguir dos cuerpos devorados casi en su totalidad dentro de un callejón, y estos al parecer habían sido obra de los ghoul, básicamente los ghouls son seres con los cuales los humanos están en guerra, ya que estas son criaturas que su único medio de alimentación, son los humanos, son físicamente parecidos a los seres humanos, pero en su apariencia base, cuando están en caza de humanos sacan su kagune el cual, es el órgano con el cual cazan humanos, o bien pelean entre sí mismos por comida. No sabe desde que fecha existen pero, debido a esto tanto el gobierno japonés, como diversas familias de poder que vieron a los ghoul como una amenaza para Japón y sus habitantes humanos se creó el CCG , a finales del siglo XIX, la cual es la encargada de la protección de los seres humanos contra estos monstruos.

-fue obra de un ghoul en estado salvaje, y uno que tenía hambre realmente clase especial yoshino- Decía un investigador del CCG el cual miraba dicha escena sin inmutarse por la sangre, producto de ver tantas muertes. En donde el hombre era casi un esqueleto solo podían verse partes de la piel y algunos órganos internos.

-de esto no cabe duda clase especial Ameno-Decía otro el cual estaba en presencia en conjunto con el otro investigador analizando y buscando pistas.

Las personas que estaban en presencia de esto miraban horrorizas esto pues si bien ya habían tapado a los cadáveres, podía verse rastros de sangre, y todo el callejón parecía que estaba destruido lo cual daba a entender que los ghouls torturaron a las pobres victimas con golpes.

-¡esto ya es cada vez mas incontrolable que la CCG no se preocupa en detener a estos monstruos, llegara el día en que nos coman cada uno de nosotros!- decía un señor de unos 60 años el cual asustaba mas a la gente reunida a los alrededores.

-¡da miedo a salir en la calle en cualquier momento, pues cuando alguien menos se la espera aparecen estos malditos asesinos!- dijo una señor obesa como de 40 años

Y así siguieron las personas gritando en esa calle mientras que otras se iban rápido del lugar.

-eso tuvo que estar feo no crees kaneki?- preguntaba Hide al ver la escena sangrienta en dicho lugar.

\- es verdad Hide no se que haría si uno de esos monstruos si me apareciera de repente pues dan mucho miedo como los narran en la televisión- decía kaneki algo temeroso al imaginarse como seria tener un ghoul en frente de el se asustaría mucho.

-en fin vamos a esa cafetería que tengo hambre – decía Hide mientras pasaban caminando de esa escena después de ver por un momento esa escena.

Pasadas un par de calles llegaron a la tan mencionada cafetería Anteiku, La cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña era de un tamaño adecuado para una cafetería promedio. Al ingresar vieron que habían unos cuantos clientes aunque para kaneki emanaban una sensación extraña muchas de esas personas aunque no podía notar que era, decidió no prestar atención a esto y prefirió ordenar un café mientras que Hide prefirió un sándwich con un capuchino, y se encontraba algo aburrido mientras Hide hablaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer el fin de semana y eso lo incluía a él cómo hecho seguro.

-Oye Kaneki no te gustaría ir al bosque, ya sabes al que siempre vamos durante las vacaciones a acampar este jueves? Porque realmente ya no tenemos clases hasta el otro mes y realmente me he sentido aburrido de estar encerrado en casa y sinceramente no me apetece ir al centro comercial ni a otro más que acampar que te parece?- preguntaba Hide.

-pues realmente no hay nada que hacer ya casi terminan las clases en la universidad este semestre, y bueno siendo honestos no me gustaría ir, pero como eres mi mejor amigo iré pero solo el jueves- afirmaba kaneki.

\- muy bien Kaneki espero que no te enfermes como la ultima ve que fuimos a acampar- dijo Hide en tono burlón nuevamente.

-claro Hide- dijo kaneki ya irritado pero sin enojarse.

Luego Hide empezó a devorar su sándwich como si no hubiera mañana entonces prefirió concentrarse en la chica que tenía en la mesa de enfrente, ya que a los ojos de kaneki parecía muy hermosa, llevaba una vestido largo y algo ajustado lo cual hacia resaltar sus atributos, y de su rostro, era muy fino como un hermoso cabello purpura y con unos anteojos que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era, y por lo que él veía ella era amante de la lectura, igual que él, ya que ella se encontraba leyendo un libro y era de su autora favorita Takatsuki Ken, era el libro llamado "el huevo de la cabra negra" e cual era su libro de terror favorito, entonces kaneki se quedo embobado viendo a la chica cuando hicieron contacto visual y la chica se sonrojo al verlo, y lego dirigió su vista a su lectura, y Hide se dio cuenta de esto, y dejo de hablar y empezó a molestar a kaneki como siempre.

-ohh vaya, miren quien esta de mirón hoy- decía Hide en tono burlón.

-en..Enserio se nota tanto? Es que me quedo viendo a esa linda chica- decía kaneki algo sonrojado.

\- sip… se te nota mucho porque no le hablas?- dijo Hide algo serio, ya que se dio cuenta que su amigo si se había fijado en esa chica y siendo sincero Hide consigo mismo la chica no estaba nada mal.

-tú crees? Es que n…no soy bueno hablando co…con mujeres- dijo kaneki tartamudeando ya que realmente nunca había tenido novia, realmente nunca había sentido amor así que este sentimiento le parecía extraño.

-si ve hablarle pues, por lo que veo ella también te ve a ti igual que tú la mires a ella- dijo Hide motivando a Kaneki.

-creo que tienes razón gracias por motivarme- dijo Kaneki, mientras se paraba y caminaba muy despacio hacia la mesa de la chica de pelo morado, mientras que la chica camarera que siempre atendía a Hide y a él (ya saben Touka, solo que aquí aun no la conoce a profundo así que de momento la llamare la camarera), se le quedaba viendo a Kaneki de una manera pensativa, mientras daba un suspiro, y regresaba a lo suyo en la recepción de la cafetería, entonces Kaneki se acerca a la chica y dice

-H..hola m..mi nom..nombre es ka…kaneki Ke..Ken mucho gu…gusto- decía Kaneki severamente nervioso y mientras parado se agachaba en tono de saludo

-ahh hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Rize Kamishiro en que puedo servirte?- decía la chica cordialmente y levemente sonrojada.

-me pregunta..taba se que te so..sonara extraño pe..pero no te gustaría sa..salir conmigo es que me pareces muy linda- decía Kaneki algo nervioso aunque poco a poco perdía el nerviosismo.

-estas muy nervioso no? Está bien acepto salir contigo, dame tu número de teléfono y te daré el mío- decía Rize alegremente.

-te gustaría este fin de semana?- preguntaba Kaneki ya casi tranquilo.

-ahh entonces está bien Kaneki-kun y donde nos reuniremos?- decía Rize muy dulcemente.

Kaneki casi embobado responde – emm en afuera de esta cafetería el próximo sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde te parece?- decía kaneki dudoso.

-está bien Kaneki-kun, el día sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde, será nos vemos- decía Rize mientras comenzaba a pararse y a despedirse con la mano.

\- ¡ADIOS! Rize-san- decía Kaneki Feliz mientras se despedia con la mano de la bella chica mientras regresaba a su mesa feliz.

-vaya, vaya miren quien consiguió una cita- decía Hide feliz por su amigo.

-emmm si de no ser por ti creo que no hubiera tenido valor para hablarle a Rize-san- decía Kaneki sumamente feliz.

Terminaron su comida ambos y se despidieron afuera de la cafetería.

-nos vemos mañana hombre no faltes ya que mañana es el ultimo día de clases- decía Hide conociendo a Kaneki y lo perezoso que podía llegar a ser a veces.

-por supuesto que no Hide- decía kaneki ya algo tranquilo.

-adiós entonces hasta mañana- decía Kaneki

-hasta mañana- decía Hide.

Ambos se despidieron uno del otro y Kaneki se dirigía a su apartamento, llegado allí se desvistió, se baño, y se dedico a hacer su cena, y después se dedico a ver la televisión, en ella estaban las noticias en las cuales se señalaba la muerte de 15 niños que se encontraban desaparecidos en un autobús y que en dicho autobús tanto el piloto con los niños fueron encontrados casi solo el esqueleto con rasgos de piel carcomida, al parece ghouls habían asesinado a los maestros y se habían hecho pasar por estos y habían secuestrado el bus asesinando al piloto de primero y luego a cada uno de los niños, pues habían llamado a muchos mas ghouls en el lugar donde llevaron el bus el cual era un paramo abandonado fuera de la ciudad.

-esto cada vez alarmante- decía un reportero

-sí, pues si bien los ghouls solo necesitan comer uno o dos humanos por mes, pareciera que lo hacen más por matar humanos que por alimentarse.

-Esto es cada vez más alarmante la CCG debe aumentar la vigilancia y realmente la gente ya no debería salir mucho de noche por lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, en especial en lugares soli…

Kaneki apago la televisión.

-el mundo cada vez más se va a la mierda- pensó kaneki para si mismo.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR (**_ _ **La**_ _ **Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial)**_

-señor hay detección del meteorito que hemos estado rastreando desde hace 2 mese y sabemos hacia donde se dirige y no parece ser un peligro, porque el 90% se desintegrara en la atmosfera pero hay un problema es por eso que he venido desde _**Centro Espacial**_ **Kagoshima** **-** decía un científico al sr que estaba en frente de el.

Mientras que este otro que estaba sentado en su escritorio realmente era un militar de alto rango y aparentaba tener 50 años y por su puesto al parecer era el encargado de la detección de meteoritos en Japón.

-¿cuándo caerá, donde y cuál es el gran problema del que habla?

-pues señor al parecer contiene algo que detecto el radar de calor y encontró algo alarmante y es que se detecto una clase de ser vivo pues hay calor en el meteorito sé que no parece lógico por la velocidad del meteorito pero de por si mismo el meteorito se detecta calor, y hay otra energía que emana el meteorito y no es radioactividad mas allá de la que tendría que tener no señor esto es otra cosa alguna especie de ser vivo y caerá el día jueves 23 a las 23.35 horas para ser exactos, en dos días exactamente , a las fueras de tokyo en un terreno boscoso- dijo el científico al militar.

-¿me está tomando el pelo? Dijo el militar estupefacto

-si esto es verdad no debe saberse de momento ya que levantaría pánico la gente creería locuras, no solo ya hay problemas con esos monstruos come carne que aterran a la gente y decirles que viene un meteoro con posible vida extraterrestre, pensarían cosas como que es un virus extraterrestre o una invasión, no lo se- dijo el militar tajante.

-entonces que ordena señor ya que usted es el encargado de estos casos yo solo traje la in formación desde el telescopio y radares de **Kagoshima-** finalizo el hombre.

\- lo que debemos hacer es informar esto en secreto al gobierno y evitar que se haga público y también enviar hombres con traje anti radiación a que vayan a investigar- finalizo el militar.

 _ **DE REGRESO A TOKYO**_

Kaneki prefirió irse a dormir pues no le gusto lo que vio en televisión el día siguiente realmente no ocurrió nada relevante solo la despedida de los maestros, de los alumnos, muchos alumnos hacían fiestas y otros se despedían entre ellos mismos la mayoría estaban felices de las vacaciones de un mes en la universidad.

Kaneki ya estaba a fuera de la universidad hablando con Hide sobre su campamento de mañana.

-Bueno kaneki nos veremos mañana afuera de tu apartamento a las 4 de la tarde te recogeré en mi automóvil ya que tu no tienes- dijo Hide amigablemente.

Kaneki no se lo tomo a mal ya que era verdad nunca le gusto manejar – está bien Hide nos vemos mañana- decía Kaneki mientras se despedía de su amigo.

-Adiós Kaneki nos vemos- Decía Hide despidiéndose con la mano.

Y así kaneki se preparaba para algo que cambiaría sin saberlo su forma de vida, con un ser de otro mundo que nunca lo dejaría y que sería su mayor arma contra sus futuros enemigos

 _ **PALABRAS FINALES DECAPITULO**_ : NO SE SI LE GUSTE ESTO A LA GENTE PERO QUIERO OPINIONES Y CRITICAS PERO SIN OFENDER GRACUIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	2. el encuentro

**_Nota del autor:_** Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga/Anime de Tokyo ghoul creado por Sui Ishida y en el comic "Venom protector letal" y de la película de dicho personaje estrenada este 2018 creado por Marvel comics.

 ** _.No al plagio ya que cada escritor se toma su tiempo en escribir_**

 ** _Advertencia:_** lenguaje soez, contenido violento y/o sangriento, malas expresiones, y quizá en un futuro contenido sexual leve (dependiendo de cómo avance la historia :v)

 ** _Summary:_** En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y por ende como cambia su vida, la unión a Anteiku y su posterior lucha contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, horror/terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100 % no yaoi :v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. CROSSOVER VENOM(MARVEL)/TOKYO GHOUL

 ** _CAPITULO 1_**

Al día siguiente de su plática con Hide sobre que este iría a recoger a Kaneki en su auto para ir a acampar, kaneki se preparaba con sus cosas que necesitaría, si bien solo sería una noche conociendo, como era su cuerpo en un ambiente frio, rápido se hacía acreedor de una gripa, iría muy bien preparado con sabanas y almohadas para pasar la noche, además también tenía planeado llevar repelente anti mosquitos pues él se convertía en una bolsa de papas para estos insectos, también tenía planeado llevar una linterna, pues generalmente en estos bosques había alguno que otro animal como mapaches, lobos o incluso osos los cuales podrían llegar a ser mortales para ellos, y que en viajes anteriores con Hide al bosque habían tenido suerte de no toparse con estos animales, aunque no negaría que había escuchado sonidos diversos que lo tensaron durante las noches, aunque nada mas sonidos. también tenía planeado llevar un gas pimienta pues si bien en los bosques los animales rara vez atacaban no se confiaría de que algún loco, o secuestrador o drogadicto se pareciera en lo profundo del bosque para hacerle algo a él o a Hide, además no era algo raro ya que esto lo había llevado en todos sus viajes anteriores. También tenía planeado llevar comida enlatada pues Hide tenía la costumbre de llevar pescado , o carne para asar algo que a opinión de Kaneki podría ser riesgoso si se diera alguna indigestión estomacal, también tenía planeado llevar alguna radio para escuchar música, pues el internet y la computadora eran inservibles sin el internet algo casi nulo en el bosque. Kaneki tenía planeado llevar dos mudadas de ropa para mantenerse limpio. Kaneki ya se encontraba con su mochila de cosas lista cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y la ya sabía perfectamente.

-ey kaneki ya te encuentras listo? Pues llegare a tu apartamento en unos 5 minutos- decía Hide en el teléfono algo alterado ya que iba manejando en su auto.

-Si ya estoy listo aunque no hables por teléfono es peligroso cuando vas conduciendo- reprochaba Kaneki a Hide pues ya sabía lo riesgoso que era más aun con la actitud de este.

-Si si si si si lo que digas solo empieza a bajar a la entrada de tu edificio así no nos iremos tan tarde a nuestra actividad de hoy- decía Hide con tal de que Kaneki no perdiera el tiempo.

\- ok ok ok calmado, bajare en este instante- decía Kaneki ya cansado.

-pero no tardes pues ya estoy afuera y sabes lo rápido que me desespero de estar sin hacer nada- decía Hide ya con algo de autoridad.

-si está bien- decía Kaneki mientras cortaba la llamada de su amigo.

Entonces instantes después Kaneki empezaba a cargar su mochila mientras daba un último vistazo a su apartamento, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, pero no sabía que era, solo que era algo que sería muy importante en su vida aunque no sabía qué, pero Kaneki trato de no ponerle atención, aunque él no estaba tan equivocado como creía y no sabía que en ese mismo viaje cambiara su vida.

Luego Kaneki cerró su apartamento colocando el cerrojo, y bajo y se encontró a las afueras del edificio con Hide algo aburrido.

-oye date prisa, que quiero irme ya de aquí- decía Hide algo aburrido.

-tranquilo, te apresures no tenemos prisa, además recuerda que durante el siguiente mes no haremos nada relevante y no tendremos clases además- decía Kaneki algo aburrido también pues a veces Hide podía llegar a ser desesperante.

\- si si solo sube- dijo Hide aburrido.

Kaneki solo asistió y subió, durante todo el viaje para suerte de Kaneki, Hide no hablo mucho pues este le había contado que después de despedirse de Kaneki ayer por la tarde, se paso viendo películas por internet casi toda la noche, pues no tenía nada que hacer, ya que lo que él tenía planeado llevar el día de su visita al campo lo había arreglado días antes, y por eso había pasado factura y tenia además de mucho sueño una resaca horrible, e incluso considero en cancelar, pero luego Hide le dijo lo mucho que conoce a Kaneki y lo puntual que puede llegar a ser así que él no fallaría, así que luego kaneki le aconsejo a Hide tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza a lo que este le agradeció y las tomo con agua, después durante las siguientes dos horas viajaron y no se encontraron con mucho tráfico, por suerte, asi que continuaron tranquilamente su viaje.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR (la agencia espacial de exploración espacial)(unas horas antes)_**

En dicha instalación se encontraban altos mando de esta agencia y miembros del gobierno japonés entre ellos su primer ministro de nombre Yashida, el ministro de defensa llamado tomoko, y el director de la agencia espacial, y también el encargado de la detección de meteoritos (el sujeto militar del capítulo anterior), el cual se encontraba algo tenso pues estar frente a las grandes cabezas de Japón era algo inquietante pues a pesar de ser militar, nunca conoció de frente a frente, a alguien de tal rango en el país, en dicha reunión se encontraba a puertas cerradas, es decir, sin presencia de prensa, ni reporteros, y esto era así porque esta reunión era confidencial, pues era de importancia nacional, y por suerte de Japón ni ni la Unión Europea se habían pronunciado, aunque quizá era desconocido para estos, entonces en la reunión el primero en hablar fue el militar.

-buenas días caballeros, soy el capitán Ameno Kusei el motivo de la reunión es sobre una posible emergencia que afectara todo el país o quizá el mundo, el día de ayer a las 22 horas, los radares del centro espacia Kagoshima detecto un meteorito que caerá el día de hoy, la razón de que se les avisara hoy fue porque no representaba un peligro o eso creímos, pues uno de los radares precisamente el de calor detecto algo inquietante, y es que tiene un calor inusual, es decir el que tendría un ser vivo, esto quiere decir que este meteorito contienen vida extraterrestre en pocas palabras.- termino secamente el capitán tenso además.

-así que, lo que quiere decir capitán es que ustedes detectaron vida extraterrestre en un meteorito y no nos había avisado? Hablo algo furioso el primer ministro Yashida pues si era verdad esto sería dolor de cabeza para el considerando que la gente ya tenía suficiente con los ghouls para afrontar otro problema que ni siquiera es de este planeta, y que le dijeran a último momento lo enojaba considerablemente.

-señor nosotros no lo consideramos una amenaza ya que casi siempre caen meteoritos pequeños en nuestro territorio, el problema fue que hace unos días se detecto este calor extra y no es radiación ya que la radiación no emite este tipo de calor que emitiría un ser vivo como un insecto o incluso un animal- respondió el militar aun mas tenso por la respuesta del primer ministro.

-bueno pues qué más da, de momento no hemos recibido llamados de la comunidad internacional, lo que debemos hacer ahora es mantener esto bajo confidencialidad, hay que enviar militares a recoger esto y ver que se puede recuperar si es algún ser vivo supongo que tal vez sea un virus o algo parecido no?- decía el primer ministro con algo de enojo y duda.

-entonces la orden será dada señor yashida, en unos momentos enviare algunos científicos, así como miembros de las fuerzas de autodefensa, con trajes anti radiación dentro de unas horas estarán listas.- decía el ministro de defensa al primer ministro.

-más les vale que esto no se haga público porque hare que si algo sale que ni siquiera puedan conseguir trabajo en un restaurante- finalizo el primer ministro en un tono amenazante.

-si señor lo que usted ordene- finalizo sin inmutarse el ministro de defensa.

La reunión se dio sin mayor inconveniente y no se hizo pública.

 ** _DE REGRESO CON KANEKI Y HIDE_**

Eran casi las 4 pm y ocurrió algo fuera de lo común y es que el bosque, Se encontraba bloqueado por miembros de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón, los cuales se encontraban tapando toda entrada o salida del bosque algo que extraño tanto a Kaneki como a Hide.

-no pueden pasar se ha decretado el cierre total de este bosque, será solamente por unos días, así que les pido que den vuelta a su vehículo y retornen a su lugar de origen por favor- decía un militar mientras hablaba a Hide y a kaneki afuera del auto. Y otros ponían alambre y púas en la carretera. _(Ya saben de esos bloqueos que ponen cuando hay un bloqueo militar en las películas)._

-y porque motivo es esto? Digo tenía que ser hoy? No pudieron hacerlo otro día?- decía un Hide algo irritado ya que habían viajado tres horas durante un pesado trafico para ver que no se podía pasar al bosque y acampar, lo que más disfrutaba hacer.

-disculpe señor pero ni yo ni ninguno del personal que se encuentran aquí es el que da las ordenes así que educadamente exijo que den vuelta a su vehículo o me veré obligado a arrestarlos a ambos- finalizo el militar serio.

-pero tengo derech…- Hide no pudo finalizar la oración pues Kaneki había tapado su boca con su mano.

-no se preocupe señor, no le daremos más problemas nos iremos enseguida- dijo Kaneki haciendo una sonrisa fingida con tal de no tener problemas con los militares, lo último que les faltaba era que los arrestaran por negligencia a la autoridad.

-más les vale- finalizo el militar mientras regresaba a su vehículo con sus compañeros.

-oye que fue eso? Porque me callaste cuando planeaba responderle?- dijo Hide con algo de enojo en su voz ya que Kaneki lo callo cuando planeaba discutir con ese sujeto.

-acaso querías que nos que nos arrestaran? Querías tener que pagar un abogado una gran cantidad de dinero para evitar ir a la cárcel?- dijo kaneki con tal de hacer entrar en razón a Hide.

-pe.. pero pussssss tienes razón, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y es muy ingeniosa, no sé qué pensaras- decía Hide con algo de misterio mientras daban vuelta a su vehículo y regresaban a fuera del boque.

-qué será? Mientras no sea una de tus estúpidas ideas pues ya me imagino que es. Dijo kaneki algo irritado.

-así que te imaginas?- decía Hide algo divertido mientras en lugar de dirigirse afuera del bosque tomaba un atajo para ingresar a este y era tan poco conocido que ni los militares lo sabrían.

-No se tu dime- decía kaneki ya sabiendo que era lo que planeaba Hide y era ingresar al bosque por un atajo que solo ellos dos conocían.

-lo que haces es peligroso pueden descubrirnos e incluso arrestarnos- decía kaneki tratando de hacer entrar a razón a Hide y desistiera de entrar al bosque sin embargo este no le hizo caso.

-y porque debería hacerlo? Acaso son dueños de este bosque? Además este bosque es muy extenso dudo que ocurra algo peligroso ya que no dieron información, supongo que están haciendo uno de sus ejercicios militares como probando armas o algo así- finalizo Hide tratando de calmar a Kaneki.

-estás seguro? No quiero tener problemas- decía kaneki un poco nervioso ya que ya estaban adentro del bosque aunque en un área muy alejada de la entrada que regularmente usaban, y que él conocía dicho atajo pues lo usaron un día que había mucha gente en el bosque en la entrada principal, y que no le gusto pues era muy solitaria y pensaba que los robarían o que algún animal salvaje los atacaría pero no paso nada en esa ocasión, aunque eso no excusaba lo que pasaba ahora.

-si no te preocupes la última vez que lo usamos no nos paso nada además si no nos topamos con esos sujetos estaremos bien- dijo Hide mientras se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque.

-está bien solo actuó así no porque sea cobarde si no porque no quiero tener problemas con nada- decía kaneki dándose por vencido ya que estaban en los más recóndito del bosque.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos no se dirigieron la palabra y se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral y eran cerca de las 5 pm, entonces llegaron a su destino el cual era el que usaban generalmente cuando iban a acampar y que era un lugar verdoso topado de arboles y el cual era muy bello por su paisaje.

-bueno llegamos empieza a bajar tus cosas- decía Hide a Kaneki ya con algo de hambre pues no había comido desde el medio día.

\- está bien pues lo que quiero leer es mi libro de sen takatsuki aun no le he leído por falta de tiempo- decía kaneki algo aburrido ya con poco nerviosismo.

\- si si si si lo que digas solo démonos prisa que ya quiero poner nuestra casa de campaña- decía Hide aburrido de oír algo relacionado a libros.

En la siguiente hora se la pasaron arreglando su casa de campaña pues era de dos piezas una para Hide y una para Kaneki, la ventaja que ambos tenían para no ser detectados por los militares era que se habían afrentado en lo más recóndito de este bosque y podrían pasar kilómetros sin que se toparan con estos, y aunque A Hide poco le importo haberse topado con los militares a kaneki le pareció extraño y algo inquietante que estuvieran ahí pues cuando el militar les hablo a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran cantidad de vehículos y pensó que era extraño que fuera un simple ejercicio militar considerando la gran cantidad de vehículos que vio, y pensó a volver a preguntar a Hide porque estarían ahí pero conociéndole, le diría lo mismo que le dijo antes, o que no le prestara atención a eso, y bueno kaneki trato de no prestarle atención a ello.

Pasaron las horas y llegaron las 11 de la noche, y kaneki y Hide habían platicado de diversos temas distintos toda la noche, sobre la universidad, sobre los militares de la tarde aunque Hide le volvió a repetir que no se preocupara que a lo mejor era un ejercicio militar, también habían hablado sobre la cita que tendría Kaneki el dia sábado con la chica llamada Rize aunque este trato de molestar a kaneki este trato de ponerle atención a Hide, y pasadas las horas kaneki se había puesto repelente anti mosquitos, y gracias al cielo de no habían esa noche no había oído mosquitos en toda la noche aunque le pareció extraño, y ambos ya habían comido aunque cada uno comió comidas totalmente diferentes, y algo le pareció extraño a Kaneki y es que en toda la noche no había escuchado a ningún animal en el bosque ni siquiera a los grillos.

-oye se que estamos acampando y es genial ya hemos hablado de varias cosas de nuestras vidas, pero quiero hablarte de algo que me ha parecido extraño y es que no te has dado cuenta que no hay animales no hay sonido de nada ni siquiera de grillos, y eso es solo una señal de que algo va a pasar, te diré un ejemplo cuando hubo un terremoto en Chile hace unos años hubo reportes de la gente que los animales momentos antes del terremoto estaban muy inquietos porque los perros y gatos simplemente se orinaban de la nada o se tiraban muy inquietos al suelo, eso quiere decir que algo ocurrirá aquí y quizá hoy no se que podrá ser quizá un temblor, o algo peor será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo kaneki algo pensativo pues el recordó todo eso en un programa que vio por la televisión, y esto le recordó a ese programa.

-oye tranquilízate no pasara nada solo son imaginaciones tuyas dudo ocurra alg…- Hide no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio el cielo alumbrarse, Y vio junto con kaneki el cielo alumbrarse por una bola de fuego como del tamaño de una motocicleta mas o menos, un meteorito identificaron los dos, cuando sintieron este cayo como a unos 800 metros y hubo un temblor en todo el bosque y allí fue donde ambos se dieron cuenta que lo que kaneki había dicho era verdad porque instantes después como si de un zoológico se tratara los animales estaban muy asustados que en todo el bosque se vio a pájaros salir fuera de lo alto de los arboles, los grillos volvieron a hacer ruido. Los mosquitos igual los lobos y osos a lo lejos gritaban y aullaban a lo lejos todos los animales estaban muy alerta.

-que era lo que decías ehh?- decía kaneki en un tono burlón aunque solo era para no demostrar lo asustado que estaba.

-qué demonios, era esa la razón por la que habían militares, trate de ignorar eso para no demostrar debilidad ante ti, aunque a mí también me pareció extraño, ellos habían detectado ese meteorito y no dijeron nada, porque no averiguamos que es?- decía Hide y a la vez le preguntaba a kaneki si quería averiguar que era.

-¡¿Oye estás loco?!No sabes lo peligroso que es sabes la cantidad de radiación que podría tener?- decía kaneki alarmado negándose de inmediato.

-oye no seas cobarde solo estaremos unos instantes y luego regresaremos aquí sí- dijo Hide pues ya sabía lo miedoso y cobarde que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

-estás seguro solo serán unos momentos y luego nos iremos?- decía kaneki algo temeroso pero suspirando pues sabía que no podría convencer a Hide de no ir a sí que lo tendría que acompañar aunque sea unos momentos.

-si si solo será unos momentos pero vamos ya- decía Hide mientras se paraba y kaneki también.

Bien pero démonos prisa mientras menos tiempo estemos allí será mejor- decía kaneki empezando a correr junto a Hide.

Pero kaneki tenía una desventaba a comparación de Hide y es que kaneki no corría mucho, no era atleta a comparación de su amigo, poco a poco empezó a perder a Hide de vista y este como iba tan rápido no se dio cuenta que kaneki ya no estaba cerca de él y solo siguió corriendo para ver el meteorito.

Kaneki ya algo asustado de la oscuridad del bosque se recordó que no tenia linterna, la había dejado en donde estaba la casa de campaña, y pensó que hago ahora? No podía regresar pues aunque era poca distancia había mucha maleza y arboles podría pasar le algo si intentaba regresar, así que decidió seguir caminando, y en menos de un minuto vio humo a unos 20 metros de distancia y entonces siguió acercándose y vio un hoyo y allí se encontraba el meteorito, aunque no podía encontrar a Hide en ningún lado, podía divisar al meteorito, era una roca del tamaño de una motocicleta con mucho humo, y era de un color negro muy oscuro, lo cual lo extraño algo aunque pensó que era por haberse quemado en la atmosfera, tenía varios orificios alrededor, así que sabia del peligro de acercarse la curiosidad le gano, y poco a poco se acerco, y entro al hoyo donde estaba dicha roca espacial, y no se dio cuenta de que había muy poco espacio para descender asi que tropezó y cuando caía pudo ponerse de pie antes de caer al suelo pero atrde se dio cuenta que su mano toco al meteorito negro y se dio cuenta al tocarlo algo pegajoso empezaba a tocarlo, tarde se dio cuenta que una materia negra empezaba a entrar a su mano y luego empezó a sentir en todo su cuerpo que esa materia negra entraba a su cuerpo, el empezaba a sentir mucho dolor como si esa sustancia lo lastimaba internamente los huesos y órganos sentían que le fueran a explotar, entonces así como ese dolor empezó a surgir también en la cabeza y empezaba a sentirse mareado, y luego se dio cuenta a lo lejos que unas linternas lo alumbraban.

-quien anda allí?!- decía un hombre con un extraño traje amarillo que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, al parecer era un traje anti radiación como el que se usan en las películas.

-alto ahí tu ¡- decía un militar con una máscara también al igual que el otro.

Entonces kaneki sintió que sus piernas se movían solas pues el intentaba detenerse pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y en menos de un segundo ya había salido del cráter y se dirigía a gran velocidad fuera de ese lugar es mas fuera del bosque.

-que sucede?¡ deténganse piernas- decía kaneki inútilmente y cuando volteo a ver de nuevo ya se encontraba afuera de esa región ya empezaba a salirse del bosque y noto como los militares le disparaban pues él pensaba que a la velocidad que iba los había asustado ,esto lo asusto pues pensaba y Hide? Qué pasaría con él? Sus piernas no reaccionaban y además el dolor ya casi había desaparecido pero el dolor de cabeza persistía, y sus piernas siguieron a esa velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba en Tokio algo que lo sorprendió pues en auto era de 3 horas el viaje, entonces sus piernas dejaron de correr pero aun seguían moviéndose por sí solas, y cuando se dio cuenta sus piernas ya podía controlarlas entonces se dirigió a un restaurante que decía abierto 24 horasy él se encontraba pálido y sudando mucho, entonces se dirigió directamente al baño, y la mesera y el cocinero lo miraron extrañados supusieron que era algún drogadicto o vagabundo , kaneki no presto atención a ellos y entro al baño de ese lugar y allí se estaba lavando la cara cuando escucho una voz tan oscura y demoniaca que lo asusto.

-HOLA KANEKI COMO ESTAS? Decía la voz oscura y grotesca de manera sarcástica.

-Quie..quien dijo eso?¡- decía kaneki gritando asustado y volteando a todo el baño y no encontró a nadie salvo a sí mismo en ese mismo baño entonces empezó a oír unas risas muy grotescas y salió corriendo muy pálido del restaurante y la mesera lo vio y dijo.

-oye tu estas bie..- no termino su oración cuando kaneki salió a gran velocidad corriendo asustando.

-estos vagos drogadictos buenos para nada solo perturban nuestra paz- dijo molesto el cocinero, ya que esto no era nuevo para ya le había pasado que sujetos entraban de noche y salían súbitamente a sus ojos eran drogadictos y eso supuso el de kaneki, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Kaneki se dirigía a gran velocidad intentando huir de lo que fuera que se reía de él ya que kaneki se sentía de miedo, fue tal su miedo y estupidez que corrió hacia un callejón oscuro y solitario olvidándose del peligro de los ghouls, y que en estos lugares podrían atacarlo, entonces vio un automóvil y se dio cuenta que su sombra no lo reflejaba a él si no un monstruo de color negro, tan negro como el meteorito y con un ojos si es que podía llamarlos ojos blancos tan blancos como la luna no tenia pelo y además su boca poseía unos dientes tan afilados como si fueran navajas y tenía una lengua muy larga.

-AL FIN NOS VEMOS EN PERSONA KANEKI- decía ese monstruo negro.

-¿Qu.. quien o qu.. que ere…eres?- decía kaneki temblando de miedo, ya que ese monstruo se reflejaba en lugar de el en el vidrio del auto.

-SOLO SOY UN AMIGO QUE ESTARA CONTIGO UN TIEMPO, MAS VALE QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES, Y NO TE MATARE SI COOPERAS- le dijo la criatura a kaneki y este se asusto mas, fue tal su susto que no se dio cuenta que dos hombres, lo miraban a una distancia de 30 metros al extremo del callejón eran ghouls hambrientos.

-ves a ese de ahí es un loco habla con su reflejo en ese auto- le dijo un ghoul de unos 30 años que parecía tener apariencia de pandillero.

-debe ser algún humano drogadicto, psss en fin será mejor matarlo rápido y comerlo rápido, antes de que parezcan las palomas- le respondió el otro ghoul que parecía tener un porte más refinado aunque igual planeaba matar a kaneki.

-¿qu..que quier…quieres de m..mi y com..como sabe…sabes mi nom..nombre?- dijo kaneki aun mas asustado tratando de hablar con esa criatura.

-OOHH YO SE TODO SOBRE TI, SE TU NOMBRE, DONDE VIVES, QUIEN ERES, COMO ERES Y SOBRE TU INUTIL Y MISERABLE VIDA, ERES UN PERDEDOR, ERES TAN ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABES EN DONDE TE METISTE, O NO HAS VOLTEADO A VER A TU DERECHA A LOS SUJETOS QUE ESTAN AL OTRO EXTREMO DE ESTE CALLEJON? HASTA DONDE E VISTO EN TUS MEMORIAS ESOS SON GHOULS PUES PUEDO DETECTAR UNA SED DE SANGRE HACIA TI YO FUERA TU SI QUISIERS VIVIR EN TU PATETICA VIDA SALIERA CORRIENDO YA- finalizo el monstruo y kaneki no pasan ni 10 segundos y voltea a ver cuando siente un golpe tan fuerte en su estomago que lo saca volando de emnfrente de el vehiculo y cae pegado a un edificio.

-ahhhhhhh no quiero morir!no quiero!- decía kaneki tratándose de poner de pie pero al paarecer tenia fracturadas ambas piernas y brazos.

-ohh miren al loco lloron quiere huir pero no puede- decía el ghoul con tinte de pandillero.

-bueno al menos comeremos bien hoy- decía el otro ghoul mientras empezaba a sacar su kagune.

-siiiiii peor es nada- decía el ghoul pandillero mientras también sacaba su kagune.

-que hago? Que hago? Que hago?- pensaba kaneki al borde del colapso y el llanto pues no solo había corrido media hora, había estado en un restaurante y había corrido, había hablado con esa cosa y ahora dos de estas criaturas come humanos planeaban matarlo y luego comerlo.

-ERES REALMENTE COBARDE Y PATETICO ERES UN PERDEDOR, SACARE TU PATETICO TRASERO DE ESTE LUGAR Y CUANDO SALGAS DE AQUÍ HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA- finalizo la criatura aun sin nombre.

Entonces kaneki no respondió a la oración de la criatura dentro de el ya que se había desmayado y se estaba desangrando del cráneo y tenia fracturas en varias partes de el cuerpo, luego kaneki se despertó ya que empezó a sentir como su hueso se reacomodaban causándole algo de dolor y sus heridas sanaban entonces empezó a ver como su cuerpo se cubría de negro y empezaba a crecer y se dio cuenta que era la forma de la criatura, y esa sustancia negra era la cosa que había entrado en él cuando había tocado el meteorito pensó él.(igual que como pasa con Eddie en la peli de venom cuando este se cae de la moto y se rompe las piernas)

La actitud de los ghouls cambio de placer y felicidad a asombro y miedo cuando vieron a la enorme y supeiro criatura enfrente de ellos como ese débil humano que en un principio les pareció un loco ahora era eso fue cuando esa criatura dijo :

-AHORA SI COMIENZA LO BUENO-menciono la criatura mientras se lamia los dientes con su lengua.

-qu.. que eres?. Decía el ghoul que parecía refinado pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba asustado había cambiado las cosas en tan solo unos momentos se pasaron de depredadores a presas, ya que a los ojos de el esa criatura era muy superior a ellos nada más exacto que ello.

-SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA, SOY VENOM. Finalizo el monstruo.

 _CONTINUARA..._

 _PALABRAS FINALES DE CAPITULO:_ Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron mi historia ya saben que la continuación será

En esta historia y como mencione anteriormente la otra es un borrador sin continuación. Muchas gracias saludos y hasta luego. Espero críticas y opiniones sin insultos. :v


	3. la visita

**_Nota del autor:_** Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga/Anime de Tokyo ghoul creado por Sui Ishida y en el comic "Venom protector letal" y de la película de dicho personaje estrenada este 2018 creado por Marvel comics.

 ** _No al plagio ya que cada escritor se toma su tiempo para escribir._**

 ** _Advertencia:_** lenguaje soez, contenido violento y/o sangriento, malas expresiones, y quizá en un futuro contenido sexual leve (dependiendo de cómo avance la historia :v)

 ** _Summary:_** En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y por ende como cambia su vida, la unión a Anteiku y su posterior lucha contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, horror/terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100 % no yaoi :v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. CROSSOVER VENOM(MARVEL)/TOKYO GHOUL.

 ** _CAPITULO 2_**

Todo en blanco. Kaneki se despertó en su apartamento, ya que el sol le estaba alumbrando la cara por la ventana se despertó con su misma ropa con la que fue acampar con Hide ayer por la noche el día de hoy era viernes según veía su reloj , cerca de las 7 de la mañana, aunque Kaneki no podía recordar cómo fue que llego a su apartamento lo último que recordaba era solo correr y correr detrás de Hide en una negra oscuridad, aunque no sabía porque era o no podía recordarlo, por más que lo intentara, mientras se ponía de pie revisaba su teléfono el cual se encontraba repleto de llamadas y mensajes de su amigo todas de el día de hoy pero en horas de la madrugada, lo cual le pareció extraño pues pensó que tal vez Hide lo había dejado a su apartamento, en algún punto de la noche, pero al parecer no fue así, pues reviso los mensajes de Hide y decía cosas como ¿Dónde estás? O ¿A dónde fuiste?, entre otras muchas cosas, que le parecieron raras pues en esos mensajes también su amigo afirmaba que había logrado escapar de ellos, y que dejo todas sus cosas en la casa de campaña aunque no entendía nada, lo seguía y seguía intentando, aunque no podía negar algo que tenia incomodándolo algo y es que desde hace ya unos momentos sentía que alguien o algo lo estaba observando pero no sabía que además de que sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por alguna razón le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque no tenía signos de haberse lastimado, intento también llamar a Hide pero este no contestaba su teléfono, el último mensaje que este le había enviado era de las 3:27 de la madrugada y la llamada final fue a las 3:38 y este volvió intentarlo varias veces mas pero fue un vano y al final se dio por vencido y decidió ya no llamarlo. Entonces prefirió darse una ducha y mientras este se llamaba este se vio al espejo y noto que se encontraba mas carnoso en un sentido muscular, si bien Kaneki no se podía llamar a sí mismo un escuálido debilucho, el no se podía llamar a si mismo atleta, pero ahora su físico se podían percatar músculos, los cuales según él lo hacían ver más imponente o al menos mas atlético de lo que ya era. Su ducha prosiguió sin mayor inconveniente, después se cambio de ropa, y luego se hizo el desayuno, Entonces decidió encender la televisión y bueno decidió ver las noticias, pues el generalmente no ve televisión, entonces en el noticiero sacaron algo que lo puso algo tenso y era algo inquietante aunque parecía ser algo común.

- ** _NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA_** , dos ghouls fueron encontrados parcialmente devorados, pues uno con ropa casual tipo de vándalo fue encontrado sin cabeza y con varios órganos de él regados por el callejón y sangre por todas partes simplemente indescriptible y además y con su kagune totalmente destruido y mientras el otro ghoul que vestía una ropa elegante o al menos lo parecía fue encontrado de una manera aun más salvaje, ya que este se encontraba sin brazos ni piernas, con órganos regados de él esparcidos en toda la calle, y también lo más inquietante y disculpen la expresión asquerosa fue haber encontrado su pene cortado y fue puesto salvajemente en su ano, autoridades del CCG acordonan el área junto con la policía local, mientras se investigan los hechos, abundan las hipótesis desde que fue una disputa por alguna victima humana, hasta canibalismo ghoul, lo cual no parece tan descabellado considerando que los propios ghouls ya tienen dificultades para cazar humanos con todas las prevenciones que cuenta el CCG, y esta investigación si dificulta aun mas pues en ese sector no hay cámaras de vigilancia y esto complica la investigación, mientras tanto los mantendremos informados- finalizo el reportero de informar la noticia aunque ese mismo sujeto estaba impactado de la noticia.

Después de terminar su desayuno este procedió a cepillarse los dientes ,y no dejaba de dolerle algo y era la cabeza pues sentía como si y planeaba ir al apartamento de Hide pues aun tenía sus dudas sobre cómo y porque llego a su apartamento, que paso con Hide y porque en sus mensajes decía cosas como escape o hui de ellos, lo cual le parecía extraño no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Kaneki se dirigía a la puerta cuando literalmente la botaban a golpes entonces con cautela decidió abrir la puerta estando alerta cuando abrió salió impactado pero no le dolió en lo más mínimo era Hide, el cual se encontraba muy sucio por tierra, y se miraba muy pálido y nervioso y a la vez estaba muy activado, como si tuviera su adrenalina al 100 %.

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?, ¡creí que te habían hecho algo!- decía Hide muy alarmado pues no se explicaba como Kaneki había escapado del bosque, pues el corrió y corrió y fue tan rápido que olvido que Kaneki nunca fue atleta, y se olvido que era mucho más lento que el.

-woooo tranquilo hombre te ves muy alarmado cálmate no me paso nada ves?- decía Kaneki a Hide poniéndose de pie y tratando de calmar a su amigo que estaba muy alarmado, entonces este agarro a su amigo y lo llevo al sillón que tenía en su sala de estar y planeaba darle algo de café para calmarlo ya que estaba muy alarmado y se notaba muy histérico.

-¿qué te hiciste? O ¿a dónde fuiste? Después de que desapareciste, corrí tan rápido que no me di cuenta que tú eres muy lento, y poco tiempo después me encontré con unos soldados o militares no logre ver muy bien pero por suerte no me vieron pues al parecer vieron algo que los alarmo y de la nada empezaron a disparar contra algo o alguien, y gritaron **_detente_** , pero por un momento pensé que eras tú, pero por lo que veo era otra cosa, después ellos simplemente dejaron de disparar y me asuste pues pensé que algo muy malo había pasado, así que corrí tan rápido de regreso al auto que ni siquiera recogí las cosas de la casa de campaña, y en el auto iba con mi adrenalina al 100 % que me olvide en ese momento de ti, fue cuando ya iba por la carretera y llevaba unos 10 minutos de conducir me detuve en seco recordándome de ti, y entonces intente de todo, te llame un centenar de veces te deje llamadas y varios mensajes y no respondías entonces me alarme y conduje como loco pero cuando entre a Tokio, había mucha policía y había trafico también , y por lo que oí en la radio fueron encontrados dos ghouls muertos, pero lo que oí fueron torturados y masacrados no escuchaste o sí? Dicen que posiblemente haya sido una guerra por territorio A uno hasta le metieron su miembro en el trasero, anoche si fue muy movida, creo que no debemos volver a hacer esto en un buen tiempo- finalizo Hide contando que fue de el por anoche, aunque Kaneki no entendía lo que decía su amigo pues el no tenia recuerdos de haber llegado a su apartamento. Lo último que recordaba era que corrió y corrió en una negra oscuridad y luego nada despertaba en su cama. Le pareció extraño pero trato de no darle importancia, después de eso

-¿o sea que no fuiste tú quien me dejo en mi apartamento?- decía Kaneki ahora algo confuso y a la vez aterrado pues a pesar del relato de su amigo no tenía ningún recuerdo después de anoche.

-te seré muy sincero Hide no tengo recuerdos de anoche, lo último que recuerdo era correr y correr detrás de ti de ahí solo fue oscuridad mi mente se queda en blanco, cuando lo trato de recordar no puedo, y además no sé cómo llegue a mi apartamento- finalizo Kaneki afirmando que no recordaba haber llegado a su apartamento.

Hide se impresiono del relato que le conto Kaneki, ya que el no supo que fue de kaneki el resto de la noche.

-¿seguro que no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera de cómo llegaste a casa?- preguntaba Hide ya que le parecía extraño que su amigo haya llegado tan rápido a Tokio y no le haya pasado nada pues los ghouls generalmente atacan de noche, le pareció algo raro.

-no no recuerdo nada, no supe como llegue a casa lo único que recuerdo es lo que ya te conté, y además de que amanecí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lleva persistiendo, además no quería contarte pero desde que despertó hay algo que me ha estado inquietando y es el hecho de que siento como que alguien me estuviera observando incluso cuando estaba en la ducha, revise mi cuerpo y tuve un cambio muscular lo que quiero decir es que estoy en forma, pase de ser algo escuálido a tener pectorales, si no te muestro, y no logro explicarme eso iré al médico hoy mismo para averiguar que me paso, de momento te acompañare a tu apartamento Hide- finalizo Kaneki pues aun no tenia explicación del como llego a su apartamento pero buscaría una explicación, mas tarde, pero ahora lo menos que podía hacer era acompañar a su amigo a su casa, pues este se encontraba aun muy nervioso por lo que vivió anoche, y Kaneki no lo negaría pues al menos Hide sabía lo que había pasado con él, en cambio a Kaneki lo aterraba aun más el hecho de no saber nada.

-está bien ven conmigo y luego iras al hospital haber que te ocurre- finalizo Hide parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta rumbo a su auto con Kaneki.

-ok Hide- finalizo Kaneki imitando a Hide.

Tanto kaneki como Hide se dirigieron al apartamento de este último, y en el camino lograron ver que ahora había más presencia de agentes del CCG, probablemente por la salvaje muerte de los ghouls la noche anterior.

Kaneki se bajo en el apartamento de Hide y luego tanto el cómo su amigo se despidieron en simultaneo, Hide entro a su apartamento y se fue a dar una ducha caliente y a dormir ya que no había podido dormir nada.

En tanto que Kaneki planeaba ir al hospital para averiguar que le ocurría tal vez tenía alguna enfermedad y no lo sabía, y quizás en un chequeo médico podría averiguar que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pasaron unos minutos y del apartamento de Hide se fue al Hospital general de Tokyo su mayor ventaja es que el tenia seguro de estudiante gracias a su universidad por lo cual podría agendar una cita para ese mismo día como se repetía mentalmente ventajas de estudiar.

Más no sabía lo que le deparaba en ese hospital...

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

HOLA buenos días, tardes o noches a quienes lean les informo que muchas gracias por comentar prometo responder algunas preguntas próximamente, y aun sigo vivo saludos a todos.

Dudas y comentarios con respeto gracias.


	4. recuerdos

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga / Anime de Tokyo ghoul creado por Sui Ishida y en el cómic "Venom protector letal" y la película de este personaje estrenada este 2018 creado por Marvel comics.

 _ **NO AL PLAGIO YA QUE CADA ESCRITOR SE TOMA SU TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ lenguaje personal, contenido violento y / o sangriento, malas expresiones, y quizás en un futuro contenido sexual.

 _ **Resumen:**_ En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, un encuentro inesperado con un símbolo extraterrestre y un cambio de vida, la unión y la lucha posterior contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, terror / terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100% no yaoi: v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. CRUZADO VENENO (MARVEL) / TOKYO GHOUL

 ** _CAPITULO 3_**

En el hospital general de Tokio kaneki se dirigía directamente con su médico de siempre, eran cerca ya las 11 am del día viernes, tenía que ver que le ocurría y prepararse bien para su cita con Rize, en dicho hospital kaneki entro en la oficina del doctor Kaminari, no necesito preparar cita pues al ser paciente general del doctor, podía ingresar a una cita una vez al mes y escogió este día, al entrar saludo.

-Hola doctor Kaminari, ¿como esta?- decía y preguntaba kaneki ya que debía ser cortes con las personas.

-muy bien sr kaneki, y usted ¿que lo trae por aquí?, pues para su fecha de consulta mensual aun le faltan dos semanas- decía el doctor con duda aunque ya estaba acostumbrado para que muchos de sus pacientes se presentaran antes de tiempo por alguna razón.

Entonces kaneki, empezó a explicar todo lo que él sentía desde ayer en la noche hasta hoy en el día, obviamente omitiendo la parte del encuentro con los militares, cambiando esto, a que escapo de un oso, y de que llevaba todo el día con dolor de cabeza, y no podía recordar nada de cómo llego a su apartamento, y de que sentía muy extraño como si lo estuvieran observando.

-Emmm, esto es muy común al momento de ir a un bosque más aun cuando se es de noche, es muy lógico, eso y de tu corriendo pues a lo mejor estabas en shock pues cuando el cuerpo se acelera, la adrenalina se activa en gran medida, y activa tus funciones motoras al máximo, la razón de tu dolor de cabeza puede ser fatiga, aunque si quieres puedes realizarte una tomografía solo para ver que no tengas alguna alteración en el cerebro, pero tranquilízate, no debe ser mayor cosa, y en cuanto a tu sensación de sentirte observado, debe ser el terror que te dejo el avistamiento con el oso, algo totalmente normal, solo te daré unos medicamentos para relajar tus nervios y tu cuerpo entiendes?- pregunto el doctor, en todo ese momento kaneki solo guardo silencio.

-¿Y cuando podre realizarme esa tomografía?- preguntaba kaneki, pues estaba algo impaciente.

-si quiere hoy mismo, pero también tendría que hacerte un chequeo médico ya sabes todos los exámenes que generalmente se debe de llevar a cabo en solo para ver tu cuerpo en términos generales.

-ok entiendo supongo que tendré que pasar casi todo el día aquí.-dijo kaneki con algo de nerviosismo pues siempre en los chequeos tiene miedo o terror de que le pueda salir algo malo.

Así paso literal desde las 2 de la tarde realizándose diversos exámenes como el de la sangre, en donde le insertaron una aguja y la sacaron una jeringa entera de su propia sangre, el examen de orina donde tuvo que realizar bueno hacer orina en un bote y luego el de heces, bueno mejor no hablar de eso, y así paso toda la tarde, en ese hospital, luego cerca de la 6 de la tarde se venía la tomografía, kaneki trataba de parecer sereno aunque estaba nervioso, al ingresar al aparato el doctor le dijo que se relajara, y él lo hizo pero entonces su cuerpo empezó misteriosamente a temblar, su cara se sentía pesada, y oyó una voz:

- ** _Hola kaneki-kun_** \- decía una voz en tono de burla y muy macabramente (imagínense la misma de la película)

-NO NO NO! YA TE RECUERDO MALDITO MONSTRUO, TU MATASTE A LOS GHOULS DE AYER- decía kaneki aterrado y asustado recién recordó todo

- ** _ohh no querido esa es la mejor parte, tú lo hiciste_** \- decía la voz en burla y muy oscuramente.

-QUE? N...NO N…NO PUE…PUEDE S..SER!- decía kaneki tratando de negarse a creer.

- ** _ohh déjame que te ilumine_** \- decía en burla y macabramente la voz.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

- ** _AHORA SI COMIENZA LO BUENO_** \- menciono la criatura mientras se lamia los dientes con su lengua.

-q… que eres? Decía el ghoul que parecía refinado pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba asustado había cambiado las cosas en tan solo unos momentos se pasaron de depredadores a presas, ya que a los ojos de el esa criatura era muy superior a ellos nada más exacto que lo que pensó,

-SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA, SOY VENOM- finalizo el monstruo.

(Desde este momento les recomiendo escuchar la canción Monster de skillet)

El ghoul con pinta de pandillero fue el primero en atacar un grave error ya que su kagune fue sujetado con lo que parecía ser también el kagune de la criatura, a diferencia que parecía formarse de su piel negra y viscosa y con ese kagune fue capaz de sujetar al del pandillero y lo aventó muy fácilmente hacia el fondo del callejón y este en lugar de correr se enfureció, y reacciono demasiado rápido e imprudente, un grave error.

-CREES QUE ESO ME DOLIO? HIJO DE PUTA, ACABARE CONTIGO Y LUEGO TE COMERE SEAS LO QUE SEAS-dijo el pandillero-

ya enfurecido y con su kagune al máximo poder, el pandillero empezó atacar con gran velocidad, y al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de este monstruo y era su velocidad, ya que a diferencia del pandillero el monstruo autodenominado "venom", no era tan rápido, es mas ni siquiera podía reaccionar a sus múltiples golpes, el problema para el pandillero era que "venom" realmente no se veía afectado por sus golpes, pues se había cubierto con una gran cantidad de su extraño kagune o lo que sea que lo cubriera, entonces el pandillero se detuvo momentáneamente pues se vio algo agotado por la gran cantidad de golpes que había dado, y lo cual fue un grave error ya que la criatura lo atrajo al primer momento con su kagune, y con sus afilados dientes mordió su kagune, le dio un gran mordisco tanto que arranco gran parte y el pandillero gritaba de el dolor.

-AHHHHHHH MALDITO MALDITO, AYUDAME TAKAMOTO!- decía el pandillero al tipo más refinado recién nombrado takamoto.

-shhhhhhh no querrás despertar a los vecinos- dijo venom sarcásticamente cuando atrajo al pandillero y muy salvajemente y de un tajo le arranco la cabeza, era muy sangriento y venom siguió, empezó a devorar, el cuerpo del ya fallecido ghoul, después de esa carnicería venom se sacio de ese ghoul falta el otro, pensó venom.

En todo el combate entre el pandillero y venom, takamoto (el ghoul refinado) no se había movido para nada ni reaccionado, excepto con una cara de asombro, y satisfacción, al ver el combate enfrente de él.

-vaya vaya tu poder es asombroso, pudiste vencer a oburo (el nombre del ya muerto ghoul pandillero) muy fácilmente, ese ghoul no era de mi interés me hiciste un favor al matarlo, es más te contrato en su lugar necesito a ghouls fuerte, y seas el ghoul que seas eres muy poderoso y yo necesito eso bajo mi poder- dijo takamoto, aplaudiendo, pues realmente a él le importaba poco la vida de bastardos como oburo que solo eran un peso para él, ya que al no ver muchos ghoul que él pueda contratar debido a que muchos habían muerto ya sea por las palomas, anteiku, aogiri o ghouls como la glotona, debía conformarse con cualquier porquería que cayera en su puerta, así que encontrar a este ghoul si eso era, fue una grata sorpresa, o eso creía él.

-enserio? No me hagas reír jajajaja, crees que trabajaría para un estúpido como tú?, ni estando muerto lo haría, menos ahora púdrete trataste de matarme bastardo- obviamente la criatura no tendría que darle explicaciones a este estúpido sobre el bastardo de kaneki que realmente era un cobarde y que hubiera dejado que lo mataran de no ser porque necesita su cuerpo.

-emmmmmm, bueno me decepcionas tendré que matarte- decía el ghoul refinado, se encontraba un poco asustado y algo emocionado a la ve, aunque debía admitir que no había comido en mucho tiempo mientras que este oponente, recién había cometido canibalismo, o eso pensaba él.

Entonces el ghoul takamoto saco su kagune el cual aparentaba ser mucho más poderoso que el de oburo con solo ver su apariencia, empezó a lanzar poderosas cuchillas a gran velocidad, por medio de su kagune y venom solo podía cubrirse, entonces takamoto se detuvo y empezó un combate que según el seria reñido aunque en ese momento el se encontraba ya algo débil, entonces venom salto hacia takamoto en un instante, pero takamoto agradeció tener mucha más velocidad que este sujeto entonces pudo atinarle un potente golpe que apenas hizo retroceder a venom, pero el cual fue suficiente para darle un respiro, respiro de no más de dos segundos en los cuales venom uso su kagune para atacarlo entonces takamoto no pudo evadir totalmente el ataque de venom y este lo rasguño potentemente con sus garras la cara, estaba severamente herido, y con hambre, esto le estaba pasando factura tenía que idear un plan si es quería salir victorioso o por lo menos no morir, entonces se le ocurrió lanzarle el auto donde este sujeto venom se estaba viendo a si mismo cuando tenía apariencia humana, entonces moviéndose a gran velocidad, mucho más rápido que una bala logro evadir los ataques de venom y este lo seguía a donde se movía, entonces llego cerca del auto , y con su kagune lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas y se lo aventó a este extraño ghoul el cual salió impulsado por el auto y quedo debajo de este, y allí quedo, prácticamente aplastado o eso creía él pues con cautela, se acerco al vehículo y logro chequear a esta criatura debajo del auto cuando sin poder moverse tal vez del susto este venom de una mordida le arranco el brazo derecho su dolor no tenia fin.

-AHHHHHHH MALDITO INFELIZ TE MATARE TE MATARE Y LUEGO TE VIOLARE- dijo el ghoul refinado ya que su dolor era tan fuerte que sus palabras no tenían coherencia, y en lugar de matarlo realmente planeaba salir de allí, no sabía qué cosa era esto realmente, así que guardo su kagune y empezó a moverse lentamente la pérdida de sangre y el hambre lo estaban matando mentalmente.

De un momento a otro venom se paro y se acerco hacia takamoto y salto hacia el por detrás de el prácticamente arrancándole el otro brazo y takamoto ya no gritaba pues ya estaba en shock debido a la pérdida de sangre y estaba empezando a perder la conciencia pero entonces venom con sus garras, desgarro sus piernas, y takamoto no hacía más que sangrar de sus ya arrancadas extremidades, entonces venom se dispuso a hablar.

-como que me violarías?, será todo lo contrario, tu mismo te violaras- dijo venom sádicamente y luego saco sus garras y de un tirón arranco el miembro de takamoto, y este no hacía más que gritar de dolor, a lo lejos podían escucharse sirenas de policía, entonces venom solo lo meto con fuerza en el ano de takamoto y lego empezó a morderlo en el estomago para probar más de su carne convirtiendo esto en un festín gore, entonces ya satisfecho venom se dispuso a salir de allí sin remordimiento alguno de lo que acaba de hacer.

Pero a lo lejos del callejón más bien encima de un edificio podía verse a alguien de cabellera gris y el rostro pálido haber observado y vio a la criatura alejarse por los callejones más alejados, creyendo que antes de haberse transformado en esa criatura salvaje era un humano o ghoul que ya creía haber visto antes en la cafetería aunque eran suposiciones suyas quizá, mejor se movería de allí también e iría con yoshimura y touka. (ya deberían saber de quién hablo aquí).

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

-OHH NO NO NO yo no los mate fuiste tú!- decía kaneki algo nervioso y con remordimientos ya que el no tenia agallas para matar personas

- ** _ohh pero claro que si mi querido kaneki si tu hubieras querido, no hubieras dejado que yo los matara y los devorara, además deberías agradecerme esos monstruos te hubieran matado si yo no hubiera hecho algo_** \- finalizo venom con su sarcástica voz, aunque también hablaba enserio

-aho…ahora qu…que m…me harás?- preguntaba kaneki algo temeroso tenía miedo de que este monstruo lo obligara a matar a más personas.

- ** _ohhh te sacare de aquí antes de que enciendan esta porquería ya que los sonidos fuertes, y el electromagnetismo me da un poco de dolor, justo ahora tienes dos opciones, salir de aquí libremente o yo saldré y matare a todos aquí y luego te culparan de ser uno de esos ghouls y te mataran, así que dices?-_** decía nuevamente el monstruo con su voz fría y demoniaca con tono de burla.

-Está bien sal…saldré de a…aquí aho…hora, pe…pero no ma…mates a na...die por.. porfa…- kaneki no pudo terminar su frase pues el aparato de tomografías, se había repentinamente encendido y kaneki solo escucho una frase

- ** _y quien dice que te hare caso?_** \- dijo la criatura sádicamente y burlescamente

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 _ **PALABRAS FINALES DECAPITULO**_ : NO SE LE LE GUSTE ESTO A LA GENTE PERO QUIERO OPINIONES Y CRÍTICAS PERO PENDIENTES GRACUIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


End file.
